Ed Master
by Rexfan1333
Summary: Ed, Edd and Eddy go to Tokyo, Japan to meet Double Ds E pal, Sakura, when they meet her friends, things go crazy, rated T for language, Please review.
1. Ed, Edd and Eddy go to Tokyo!

Ed Master

Chapter 1

Ed, Edd, and Eddy were on the plane, heading to Tokyo Japan to see Double Ds friend, Ed was watching TV, Double D was reading his book, and Eddy was just being bored.

Ed is 16 years old, he has hazel eyes, and his hair grew into spiky long ginger orange hair, he is a lot more muscular then he was back then and kind of smart but still loved sci-fi and monster movies, he has tan skin, and he was warring a green sleeveless jacket, a red and white striped long sleeved shirt, and dark blue jeans, and black sneakers.

Edd is 16 as well, bright green eyes, and he still wore his ski cap but his blond hair was visible, he has peach tan skin, and he was warring an orange red T-shirt and a black long sleeved shirt underneath, and purple pants, and light blue sneakers.

Eddy is 16 too, he has sky blue eyes, and he grow tall but not too tall, he had spiky blueish hair, he has peach tan skin as well, he was warring a black shirt and a white long sleeved shirt underneath, and light blue jeans, and red sneakers.

"Why are we going to Tokyo again?" Eddy asked in a bored tone.

"I told you, were going to see a friend of mine, Eddy!" Double D yelled, he already repeated it like 6 times.

"Okay, you didn't have to yell, sock head" Eddy said.

"I Told you like 6 times, Eddy" Double D said.

"Whatever" Eddy said in an annoyed tone.

"Are we there yet!?" Ed asked with a goofy smile on his face.

"No, Ed, were almost there" Double D answered.

"Okay!" Ed said with a goofy smile.

"Man, I hate this, who's this friend of yours anyway?" Eddy asked in a bored tone.

"Her name is Sakura Inoue" Double D said.

"Is she hot, does she have big boobs!?" Eddy said out in the open.

"I don't know, Stop being such a pervert, Eddy!" Double D yelled as he blushed.

"What I'm just asking!" Eddy yelled back.

* * *

Tokyo, Japan

When the plane landed, Ed, Edd and Eddy got their luggage and got off, they were at the streets of Tokyo, Japan, then they saw a young girl about their age, she had short black hair, black eyes, she is actually pretty cute and very attractive, she was warring a along sleeve sweeter and a white short sleeved button up shirt underneath and wore a pleated skirt.

"Hey, you must be Double D-San; it's really nice to meet you!" The girl greeted.

"You must be Sakura; it's really nice to meet you too. These are my friends Ed and Eddy" Double D introduced.

"Hi guys" Sakura greeted the two teenage boys.

"HI!" Ed greeted with a goofy tone.

"Hey" Eddy greeted with a bored tone.

"Don't worry about Eddy he's just bored" Double D assured Sakura.

"Okay, I want you to meet my friends, follow me" Sakura said as she leaded the way.

* * *

The Arcade

Sakura, Ed, Edd, and Eddy were now at the arcade, they were a lot of people playing video game and communicating with each other, nothing out of the ordinary, but then they saw two girls playing against each other on a video game, and saw a lot boys and girls watching them.

"What's going over there?" Double D asked.

"Oh that's just Yuu and Michiru play that dumb fighting, their one of my friends, you want to meet them?" Sakura said, the three boys agreed, and went to meet them, they went through the crowed of kids, the girl on the right was about their age, she had brown short hair, dark skin, and warring the same uniform as Sakura was warring, and the girl on the left was the same age as well, she had blonde long hair, peach skin, and had on the same uniform.

"Hey, Michiru-Chan!" Sakura greeted.

"Oh, hey, Sakura-Chan!" Michiru greeted, but then Yuu did a sneak attack on her, and killed her in the game.

"Ha, I beat you!" Yuu yelled in victory.

"Hey, that's not fair; you beat me while I wasn't looking!" Michiru yelled at her tomboyish friend.

"Whatever loser" Yuu said while doing her victory pose, Eddy and Double D were confused.

"I'm sorry Michiru-Chan, I didn't mean to make you lose" Sakura apologized.

"It's alright, who's your friends?" Michiru asked.

"I'm Ed!" Ed said with a goofy smile.

"I'm Eddward with two Ds, But everyone calls me Double D" Double D introduced.

"And I'm Eddy" Eddy introduced.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you guys, I'm Michiru Kawamoto and this is my friend Yuu Takigawa" Michiru introduced.

"Hey, where are Maki-Chan, Mina-Chan and Renge-Chan?" Sakura asked.

"There probably at the pin ball machine, I think?" Yuu said.

They were now at the pin ball machine, they saw a short girl playing on the pin ball machine, she had short black hair, and was warring the same uniform, and a very tall girl about Eds height, she had red hair short hair, and was warring the same uniform as the little girl was, and a girl with very pale skin, and she was hot!, she had long beautiful raven black hair, and really huge breast and she was warring a different uniform.

"Hi guys!" Sakura greeted.

"Oh…hi Sakura-Chan" The big breasted girl greeted with a very soft voice.

"Yeah, what's up Sakura-Chan, who are they?" The short girl asked.

"The name's Ed! HAHAHAH!" Ed introduced with a goofy laugh.

"I'm Eddward, but with 2 Ds, and all my friends call me Double D" Double D introduced.

"Eddy" Eddy introduced.

"Double D is one of my e pals from America, I asked him to come here" Sakura said.

"Wow, what's it like in America!?" The little girl asked excitedly.

"It's a fun place we can take their sometime" Double D said happily.

"Wow you can do that?" The short girl asked.

"Yeah, sure" Double D said

"YAY!" the short girl yelled happily.

"So, what are your names?" Double D asked.

"I'm Renge Inui, nice to meet you!" Renge introduced.

"I…I'm Mina Nakanotani" Mina shyly introduced; her breast bounced a little as she walked up to Renge.

"_Wow, those are HUGE!!!"_ Eddy thought astonished, Double D blushed a little too, and Ed didn't care.

"Maki Aikawa" Maki introduced.

"Wow it's very nice to meet you" Double D said.

"Lets go eat, I'm starving!" Yuu said while holding her stomach

"Yeah me too!" Renge yelled while holding her stomach too as well.

"I'm hungry!" Ed said as he heard his stomach growl.

"There's a fast food restaurant by this place, let's go" Sakura said as they left.

Tokyo

* * *

The gang were walking down the streets of Tokyo, until they passed two guys, the other was a blond guy with blue eyes, he was pretty muscular and very well built, he was warring a white T-shirt and blue jeans, the other guy was bald and was warring shades, he was very muscular as well, he was warring a black leather jacket and blue jeans.

"Look at that chick with the huge boobs!!" One of the guys said.

"Yeah, those udders are gigantic! Why?" The blond one asked.

"Well, lets take her and have are way with her, duh!" The bald one said.

"Whatever lets do it" The blond one said as they followed them.

* * *

"Did you notice that Mina has huge boobs?" Renge asked as she pointed to them, which made all three of the boys blushed.

"Renge-Chan!!" Mina yelled as she covered her huge chest, she was very self-conscious about having big breast.

"Renge-Chan, don't ask questions about those kinds of things!" Michiru said.

"Sorry" Renge apologized.

"So, what do you of think of Tokyo?" Sakura asked the three of them.

"It seems very fun lots of stuff to do too" Double D said.

"Yeah, this place is so cool, right Eddy?" Ed asked his best friend.

"Sure, whatever" Eddy said bored out of his mind.

But then the two guys popped out of nowhere and blocked their path

"Hey there, cutie!" The bald one greeted Mina.

"Do you want to hang with us?" the blond one asked.

"N…No" Mina said very nervous and scared.

"Hey, you guys get away from her!" Sakura yelled.

"Stay out of this, bitch!' The blond one said as he slapped her.

"Come on, cutie, your coming with us!" The bald guy said as took Minas wrist.

"No!! Please…let me go!" Mina begged as tears formed in her eyes.

"HEY!!" Ed had enough of this crap.

"What the hell do you want, ugly!?" The bald on said as he pushed him back, this made Ed very angry, Ed punched him in the face so hard, he flow through a wall, everyone were amazed at how strong he was(Except Double D and Eddy).

"What the hell are you!?" The blond yelled, he tried to run away, but Ed caught him and held him by his shirt.

"If you ever slap a woman, I will find you, and you'll take a dirt nap, YOU GOT THAT!!!" Ed yelled, the guy was terrified.

"Yes please let me go, I promise, I won't hit a woman, please let me live!" The blond guy begged.

"Okay, your friends alright, go get him, and leave!" Ed said as he dropped him on the ground.

"Yes, I will!" The guy said as he ran to his friend and took him and left.

Everyone was stunned at what just happened, this kid was amazingly strong, he's even stronger then Maki.

"WOW!! That was so awesome Ed-Kun!" Renge said excitedly.

"Thanks" Ed said rubbing the back of his head.

"T…That was…amazing!" Michiru said baffled.

"How…did he do that?" Yuu said.

"Ed's like the strongest guy in Peach Creek, between Rolf, our foreign friend back home, he could even lift a house!" Eddy said in a sly tone.

"Wow, that's incredible!" Maki said shocked.

"Yep, that's our Ed, lovable oaf" Double D said with a smile.

Then Ed bent down to help Sakura back up her feet.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" Ed asked.

"Yes, thank you for standing up for me" Sakura said.

"No problem, that's what I do" Ed said.

"Ed-Kun?" Mina said.

Ed turned to see Mina; she had a smile on her face.

"Yes, Mina?" Ed asked.

"I…I Want to say thank you for saving me from those men, I'm very grateful" Mina said, with a little blush on her cheeks.

"You're welcome, Mina!" Ed said in a happy tone.

"I guess Mina-Chan isn't a lesbian after all" Yuu said in a teasing tone.

"Yuu-Chan!!" Mina yelled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right Yuu-Chan" Michiru said which made Mina even more depressed.

"So, she not a lez?" Renge asked.

"I'm not a lesbian!" Mina yelled.

"_Thank goodness_" Maki thought.

Double D started to blush.

Eddy was confused.

Ed was very confused at what lesbian even meant and said "What dose lesbian mean, Eddy?" Ed asked.

"It means girls that like other girls, stupid!!" Eddy yelled.

"Eww, Gross!!" Ed said.

* * *

At the restaurant 

The gang were at the burger place, they ordered there food and sat at their seats.

"Food!!" Ed yelled excitedly as he dug in the food he got, the others were amazed at how fast he ate his food; he was even a faster eater then Renge.

"That was some good eats!!" Ed said as he held his stomach, he was full.

"Man, you're a pig!" Eddy said disgusted.

"Ed, manners!" Double D said.

"Sorry guys" Ed apologized.

"Wow that was awesome, Ed-Kun!" Renge said.

"Gee Thanks!" Ed said with a goofy tone.

Maki was smiling, but she when she noticed Mina smiling and laughing, Maki never seen her smile at a boy before, is she starting to like him?

"Wow, I never seen Mina so happy before, only with Maki, is she starting to like this guy?" Michiru whispered to Yuu.

"Yeah, this is too wired" Yuu whispered to Michiru.

"Mina-Chan?" Maki asked her big breasted friend.

"Yes, Maki-Chan?" Mina answered.

"Are you okay?" Maki asked.

"Well of course, I'm just having a good time" Mina said with a smile on her face

"Hey guys!?" Sakura said.

"Yes, Sakura?" Double D said.

"Did you know that Maki's a street fighter?" Sakura asked.

"Really?" The three of them said at the same time.

"Yep, she's an amazing fighter, she also known as the Air Master!" Renge said.

"Air Master?" Eddy said.

"Yes that's my nickname" Maki said a little embarrassed.

"She can do air attacks and stuff like that!" Yuu said.

"Wow, that is so cool!!" Ed said excitedly.

"Yes, that is very amazing, can you show us sometime?" Double D asked.

"Sure" Maki agreed.

"Awesome, I can't wait!" Ed yelled in excitement.

Then Eddy noticed something, the watch on Minas wrist, it looked really expensive.

"Mina?" Eddy asked.

"Yes?" Mina answered.

"That watch, it looks expensive?" Eddy said.

"Yeah, Minas actually rich, her father's a business man" Yuu said.

"RICH!!" Eddy said with dollar signs on his eyes.

"Yep, she is" Yuu said.

"Wow, lucky!" Ed said a little disappointed.

"Wow, you must be very happy to be rich, huh?" Double D asked.

"Well, yes I'm very happy" Mina said.

* * *

Tokyo, Japan

As they left the restaurant, they all left for home, Sakura, Ed, Edd and Eddy were the only ones left.

"Hey, do want stay at my house for a while?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah!!" All three of them said at the same time and left to her house.

"What do think about that Mina girl, Is she hot or what?" Eddy asked Ed.

"I think she's very nice, and pretty too" Ed answered.

"I think she likes you Ed" Double D said.

"You really think so?" Ed asked.

"I don't know, they said she a lesbian" Eddy said.

"I doubt that Eddy, she doesn't have any signs of being a lesbian" Double D said.

"Yeah, I doubt it to, I think it's one of those girl crushes" Sakura said.

"What's a girl crush?' Ed asked.

"It's when a girl admires another girl they like" Sakura answered.

"Oh" Ed said.

* * *

Sakuras house

They finally made it to Sakuras house, Eds room was at the third floor, Edds was at the second floor and Eddys was the fourth floor, Ed was washing TV on his bed, Edd was reading his book and Eddy was asleep, and Sakura was in her room drawing on her sketch book, then everyone want to sleep.

Tomorrow was gonna be a new day.

**To be continued **


	2. Eds first rival!

Chapter 2

Sakura was asleep, when her alarm clock went off, Sakura got up from bed and looked at the alarm clock, it said 8:30, she got up and took of her cloths and went in the shower, when she got out she took a towel and dried herself off, and put on her school uniform, she went down stairs into the kitchen to get some breakfast, when she went inside, the Eds were making breakfast.

"Oh good morning! Sakura" Double D greeted with a smile.

"Morning guys, what're you doing?" Sakura asked.

"Were making breakfast!" Ed said with a goofy smile.

"Yeah, you haven't lived if try my omelets" Eddy said with a smile.

"Do you guys need any help?" Sakura suggested.

"Yeah, sure!" Double D said, she helped them finish cooking breakfast

* * *

Later 

Everyone finished their breakfast, they were stuffed, it was a really good meal.

"That was delicious!" Sakura said as she was holding her stomach.

"Thank you!" Double D said with a smile.

"I'm stuffed!" Ed said.

"Yeah, me too" Eddy agreed.

"Well I got to go to school" Sakura said as she got up to the door.

"Can we go to school with you!?" Double D asked excitedly.

"Double D!?" Ed and Eddy yelled in unison.

"Aw come on fellows!" Double D said.

"Sure, come on!" Sakura agreed and the Eds and Sakura left to school.

* * *

High school

The Eds were warring their uniforms, and were walking through the hall way.

"Man what's with these uniforms!?" Edd yelled in frustration.

"I like these uniforms, there cool!" Ed said with a goofy laugh.

"Shut up, Ed!!" Eddy yelled.

"Gentle men, please, stop arguing" Double D asked.

Then they saw Maki, Yuu, Renge and Michiru in the hall; they were talking to each other.

"Hey, girls!" Double D greeted.

"Ed-San, Double D-Kun, Eddy-San, how are you guys!?" Michiru greeted as well.

"Good" Eddy said.

"Hey, where's Mina?" Ed asked.

"Oh she doesn't go to this school, she goes to privet school" Yuu answered his question.

"So what are you talking about anyway?" Eddy asked.

"Oh nothing were thinking about going to the beach today, wanna come?" Yuu asked the three boys.

"Sure!" Ed said with a happy smile on his face.

"That's spindled!" Double D agreed.

"Yeah!" Eddy agreed as well.

"That's great, will go after school!" Michiru said.

"Awesome!" Ed said with a goofy smile.

* * *

After school

The gang went off to the store to get their bathing suits, Eddy was wondering what Mina would look in a bathing suit, he was exited, Ed couldn't wait to get his bathing suit and Double D was pretty shy around girls in a bathing suit.

"Man, I can't wait, I'm will be Neptune king of the sea again, hug me Eddy!" Ed said as he grabbed Eddy for a hug.

"ED LET GO YOU IDIOT!!" Eddy yelled.

"Aw come on, Eddy!" Ed said.

"Ed, put him down" Double D said.

"Okay, Double D" Ed said as he dropped Eddy on the ground.

"Idiot" Eddy mumbled under his breath.

Maki, Renge, Mina, Yuu, Sakura and Michiru were giggling at their antics; these guys were funny as hell.

"Hey, you!" A voice of a man came right behind Ed, everyone was shocked at what the man looked like, he had black spiky hair, and he was muscular, and he was warring a red and black jacket and blue jeans and black boats.

"Yeah!?" Ed said happily.

"I want to fight you! Right here, right now!!" The spiky haired man yelled with determination.

"Me, why?" Ed asked confused.

"I saw you beat those two guys the other day, and I want to see how good you are!!" The man said.

"Leave him alone, you creep!" Yuu yelled.

"This doesn't concern you!" The man yelled.

"Okay, I'll fight you!" Ed said with a smile.

"Really!?" The man said confused.

"Yeah, I could go a few rounds!!" Ed said with a smile and a laugh.

"Be careful, Ed" Double D said.

"Don't worry, Double D, I'll be fine!" Ed assured him.

"Okay, lets get started!" The man said in fighting position.

"Okay!!" Ed said as well, then the man charged at him with his fist, But Ed dogged his punch, the man was shocked at how fast he was, then he made flashes of punches at him, but he dogged them all without breaking a sweat, then he tried to kick him but he blocked his kick without flinching, the man was amazed at how focused and quick he was, and the most disturbing thing was that he was still smiling.

"Wow that's amazing; he didn't even flinch at all!" Sakura said astonished.

"Wow" Mina said very impressed.

"He's so fast!" Renge said in awe.

"Man, this guy is something else" Yuu said.

"He's incredibly fast!" Michiru said as well.

"He's an amazing fighter" Maki said baffled.

"Seriously, Double D, is he some kind of alien or something?" Eddy asked.

"Eddy!!" Double D yelled at his short friend.

Then Ed head butted him, and he flew across the street, everyone was speechless, then the man got back to his feet and said "You're really strong, I'll give you that" The man said as he whipped the blood off his face, then he ran and air kicked him in the face, everyone was worried that he would get hurt, but, Ed didn't have a scratch on his face and he was still smiling, the man was scared, and everyone were scared as well.

"Oh my god, he's Superman!" Renge yelled in shock.

"That's impossible!" Yuu yelled in shock as well.

"That didn't hurt a bit!" Ed said with a goofy smile, then Ed kicked him up in the air, and Ed flew to him and punched him and kicked him, and then he grabbed the mans wrist and span like a tornado and throw him on the ground, a loud thud came when the man hit the ground, he was unconscious, then Ed came back to the ground, he almost cracked the concrete, he walked up to the man.

"I'm sorry, got a little carried away their!" Ed said as he rubbed the back of his head, then he picked up the man by his shirt.

"Hey, dude, stop being unconscious now!" Ed said as he slapped repeatedly, the man was conscious now.

"OK, I'm awake, I'm awake!!" The man begged him to stop.

"Oh sorry!" Ed apologized as he dropped him back on the ground.

"You're… a really good fighter…what's your name?" The man asked, still on the ground.

"The names Ed! Friend what's yours!?" Ed said with a smile, like the fight never even happen.

"Kenji Yamamoto, Ed, you're an amazing fighter, can you teach me!?" Kenji asked as he got back to his feet, everyone was amazed at how fast the fight was, his skills were very similar to Maki.

"Wow, I'm faltered, but I can't" Ed turned him down.

"Oh I understand, But, I promise, I will get stronger, were rivals now, I won't lose next time!" Kenji said in determination.

"I'll do the same!" Ed said as well.

"Peace!" Kenji said as he left.

Everyone was amazed at what just happened, then the girls and the two Eds came in.

"T...That was amazing, Ed-Kun" Mina said.

"Yeah, you rock!!" Renge yelled with excitement.

"Yeah, you're really strong, Ed-San" Michiru said.

"Aw, thanks, guys!" Ed said with a smile.

"You're a really talented fighter, Ed-San" Maki said.

"That was splendid, Ed!" Double D said.

"Yeah, good work, lumpy, now lets get to the store before it closes!" Eddy said.

Everyone agreed, and left to buy their swimsuits.

* * *

The store

The girls and the Eds went to sprat clothes departments, the girls were in the womens, and the Eds were in the mens.

* * *

The Eds 

Ed, Edd and Eddy were looking for the best swim shorts, Ed wanted a bathing suit that expressed his personality, Double D wanted a bathing suit that looked good and Eddy wanted a bathing suit that will make him look good, the Eds found what they wanted an headed to the dressing room.

"Double D you go first!" Eddy said.

"Me? Why can't Ed go first!?" Double D yelled, he was nervous.

"Ed's last, because he's well built then we are!" Eddy said.

"Hey!" Ed said.

"Well, you are!" Eddy yelled.

"Okay I'll go then!" Double D said as he went in the changing room, when he came out behind the Curtin, he didn't look so bad, he was still kind of skinny, and was warring red swim shorts.

"Not bad!" Eddy said.

"You look awesome, Double D!" Ed said.

"Thank you, it seems to fit pretty well" Double D said a little embarrassed.

"Okay, my turn!" Eddy said as he went behind the Curtin, when he came out, he looked great, he was kind of buff, even for a short guy, and he was warring blue swim shorts.

"You look great!" Double D said.

"Yeah, with a capital G!!" Ed said.

"Yeah, I fit these shorts pretty well, huh?" Eddy said with a sly smile.

"Yay, it's my turn!" Ed yelled as he ran inside the dressing room, when he came out, he looked amazing, he was more buff and muscular then his two pals, and he was warring green swim shorts.

"So what do you think" Ed said, Double D and Eddy were speechless.

"Wow, you look amazing, he sure is way more buff then we are" Double D said.

"_That's why he so popular with the girls_" Eddy thought.

* * *

The girls 

Maki was first to get dressed in the dressing room, when she came out, she was very well figured and curve, the swim suit she was warring was a red one piece swim suit.

"Y…You look great, Maki-Chan" Mina commented.

"Yeah, you look very sexy!" Yuu commented.

"Thanks" Maki said with a blush on her cheeks.

"Sakura-Chan, it's your turn!" Michiru said.

"Alright!" Sakura said as she went inside the dressing room, when she went out of the room, she was very curve and amazingly busty as well, she was warring a blue bikini.

"Wow, you look amazing, Sakura-Chan!" Renge said.

"Yeah, you look great!" Michiru said.

"You really think so?" Sakura asked surprised.

"Yep!" Renge said with a smile.

"My and Renge are going together, come on Renge-Chan!" Yuu said as she took Renge hand and went inside the dressing room, when they came out, they warring two piece bathing suits, Yuu was warring a yellow swim suit and Renge was warring a light blue swim suit.

"Wow you two look good!" Sakura commented.

"Thanks!" Yuu and Renge said in unison.

"Okay, now it's my turn!" Michiru said as she went inside, when she came out, she looked really great, she was warring a purple bikini.

"You look Beautiful, Michiru-Chan" Maki said.

"Yeah, you look awesome, Michiru-Chan!" Renge said.

"Now last but not least, the amazing Mina-Chan!" Yuu said with a sly smile.

"Stop it, Yuu-Chan!" Mina yelled in embracement, then she went inside the dressing room, when she came out, everyone was shocked, Mina was gorgeous, her breast were so huge they almost looked like they were going to pop out of the swim suit, she was warring a purple one piece swim suit, she was very embarrassed.

"Oh my god, she beats every one of us!" Sakura said astonished.

"Man, those huge boobs are gonna get us into trouble again!" Yuu said.

"Please, stop calling them Huge boobs" Mina said very embarrassed.

"Well lets find Ed-San, Double D-San and Eddy-San and leave" Sakura said as they got their swim suits and left and The Eds did the same as well, and met up with each other and went to the beach.

* * *

At the beach

The Eds were at the beach and warring there swim suits, the girls were changing into their swim suits, it was sunny day a lot people, playing volleyball, some were getting tans and everyone were in the water, it was such a nice day.

"Where are the girls?" Eddy asked.

"Their changing into their bathing suits" Double D answered.

"Hey, boys!" Yuu said, the Eds turned, and were stunned, the girls were amazing, and Most of their sites were on Mina, she looked the most sexier then the rest.

"Um….uh…I" Ed said, he was speechless.

Double D fainted and Eddy was speechless.

"You like?" Yuu said doing a pose.

"Uh huh" Eddy said.

Ed walked up to Mina, Mina was very nervous, but Maki assured her that everything will be fine.

"Go on" Maki said as she gently pushed her to him.

"Mina?" Ed said blushing a little.

"Y…Yes E…Ed-Kun?" Mina said looking up to him, she was very embarrassed.

"Y…You look great, Mina" Ed said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Thank you, Ed-Kun, you too" Mina said with a little smile on her face.

"Thanks!" Ed said with a funny face, which made Mina giggle.

"Aw!!" Everyone said in unison.

"Guys!!" Mina and Ed said in unison.

"Well, I'm going for a swim, come on, Ed!" Eddy said as he walked to the water.

"Coming Eddy!" Ed yelled as he left with Eddy.

Then a whole bunch of guys came toured Mina, most of them were staring at her breast, Mina was getting very nervous.

"Oh look at those breasts, their huge!" One of the boys said.

"Yeah, I would love to date her!" Another boy said.

"She must be a model for a magazine!" One of the boys said.

"Step right up and ask her any questions!" Yuu said as she grabbed Minas wrist.

"Y…Yuu-Chan!?" Mina said as she was taken and sat down on a beach towel.

"Ask her any questions, and photos are good too!" Yuu said as she left Mina with those boys.

They started taking pictures and asking Mina questions like what's her favorite food, what size her breast are and stuff like that, Ed and Maki didn't like what's going on over there.

"Yuu, are you sure you should let those guys be all around her like that, she doesn't look very happy" Ed said very worried.

"Sure, they won't do anything; all they ever do is act like idiots, and besides she can't swim" Yuu said.

"Oh" Eddy said.

"_I really have a bad feeling about this_" Ed thought, as he got out of the water.

"Hey, Lumpy, were you going!?" Eddy asked his goofy friend.

"I'm going to check on Mina, I'll be right back!" Ed said.

* * *

Meanwhile

"What's your name!?" One of the boys asked her.

"M…Mina…Nakanotani" Mina said shyly.

"Such a beautiful name!" One of the boy commented.

Ed passed through the crowd of boys, and he said "Mina, are you alright?" Ed asked the very shy girl.

"Y…Yes, Ed-Kun" Mina said with a smile.

"Hey, who are you, are you her boy friend!?" On boy asked.

Mina and Ed blushed like mad at this question.

"What…No, I'm her friend, were just friends!" Ed said as he blushed.

"You're so lucky!" One boy said.

"I want you all to leave her alone, okay!?" Ed yelled.

Then all the boys left and went back to the things they were doing.

"Mina, you wanna get something to eat?" Ed said with a smile.

"Y…Yes, I love too" Mina said, Ed Took her hand and left.

* * *

Back at the water

The gang saw everything, it looked so cute, Ed and Mina made such a cute couple.

"Aw, Are Mina is growing up huh Yuu-Chan?" Michiru said with a smile.

"You know what; they do look cute together don't they?" Yuu said.

"I never seen Mina so happy around a boy before" Renge said.

"I'm glad Mina's happy, Ed such a sweet guy" Maki said with a smile.

"That's so cute!" Sakura said with a smile.

"Is it me, or dose Ed get all the hot girls!" Eddy was jealous.

"I'm happy Ed's found someone to be with, he's been very lonely since we were kids" Double D said.

"Hey, I got an idea!" Yuu said.

Then the gang huddled together to hear Yuus plan.

* * *

Food stand

Ed and Mina were sitting at their table, Mina was getting some stares from the boys, and she started to get nervous, but she flet safe around Ed.

"Mina?" Ed said a little embarrassed.

"Yes, Ed-Kun?" Mina answered shyly.

"I really wanted to say that, you're very beautiful and gorgeous, Mina" Ed said blushing.

"R…Really?" Mina asked.

"Yeah, I see why a lot of guys like you so much" Ed said with a smile.

Mina blushed at what he said, but, their friends came running to them, Mina and Ed were surprised at this.

"Hi guys having fun!?" Yuu said.

"Y…Yeah" Mina said with a soft voice.

"Sure, yeah!" Ed said with a goofy smile.

"That's great; we better get going, come on!" Eddy said.

"Okay!" every one said in unison and left for home.

* * *

Tokyo, Japan

In the streets of Shibuya, Tokyo, Ed, Edd and Eddy were by them selves, they were sitting on the bench thanking about what to do.

"So, Double D, now what?" Eddy asked his sock hat warring friend.

"Yeah!" Ed said.

"Hmm, we should go try some of the food around her, come on" Double D said, Ed and Eddy agreed, and left.

They were walking to the nearest ramen shop, when they passed an alley, they hared alot of noise coming inside, they went inside to see what's going on, they were shocked by what they saw, they saw a young female jumping in the air and beating those other fighters asses, this was amazing, she was very fast and flexible and very strong as well, when the fight ended, the girl turned to the amazed Ed boys, when they figured out who she was, they freaked.

"MAKI!?" Eddy yelled in shock.

**To be continued **


	3. The accident we will never forget part 1

Chapter 3

When the girl turned, the Eds freaked out.

"MAKI!?" Eddy yelled in shock.

"What are you doing here?" Maki asked in a serious tone.

"Well…were just going to get something to eat, wanna come?" Double D asked.

"Sure" Maki said as she left with them.

* * *

In the ramen shop

Maki and the Eds sat at their table, the place was packed full of people, it was pretty hared to even find a seat.

"Man, this place is full!" Eddy said.

"Yeah, I guess it's just the nice feeling in this place" Double D said with a smile.

Ed was very astonished at how Maki pulled off those amazing moves, he couldn't help but ask

"How did you do that, Maki?" Ed asked in curiosity.

"Well, I use to be a gymnasts before my mother passed away when I was little, and then I became street fighter" Maki answered.

"Wow, your mom died?" Eddy asked.

"Yeah, it was pretty hared without her around anymore" Maki said.

"I'm very sorry about your loss" Ed said

"It's alright, you don't have to apologized" Maki said.

"Wow, You must been very good, huh?" Double D asked.

"Yeah" Maki said.

"Well, you already know that Ed can fight too, but his skills are very similar to yours, Maki" Double D said.

"Yeah, but he's stronger then I am, he's really amazing" Maki said in a very impressed tone.

"Gee Thanks, Maki!" Ed said a little embarrassed.

Their food was ready and they ate, when they were finished, they were outside.

* * *

Outside the raman shop

"Hey, Maki!?" Ed asked.

"Yes, Ed?" Maki answered.

"I want to see how strong you are sometime!" Ed asked.

"Yeah, sure" Maki said with a smile on her face.

"Awesome, I see you tomorrow!" Ed said.

"Okay, I'll see you around" Maki said as she left for home.

"Are you sure about this, Ed?" Eddy asked Ed.

"Yep!" Ed said with a goofy smile.

The Eds talked for a while, and left to Sakuras house.

* * *

Next Morning 

In the streets of Shibuya, Tokyo, the gang was walking to the game center to have some fun.

"Man, I'm tired!" Eddy yawned.

"Did you sleep well?" Double D asked his short friend.

"No, I couldn't, because mono-brow here was watching TV for like an hour!" Eddy yelled.

"Again sorry Eddy" Ed apologized.

"Well, today is a better day!" Double D said.

"Yeah, you're right, guess I'm just a little cranky I guess" Edd said.

"I had the best sleep, guys!" Ed yelled with a goofy smile.

"Shut up, Ed, we don't care!" Eddy yelled at his tall and goofy friend.

"Aw come on Eddy, don't be a stick in the mud!" Ed said in a happy tone.

"Yeah, Eddy-Kun" Yuu said with a little sexy tone, Eddy blushed at this.

"Yeah right!" Eddy said with a little blush on his cheeks, Yuu giggled at his reaction.

"Hey, Ed-Kun?" Renge asked the big Ed.

"Yes, Renge?" Ed asked the short girl with a goofy smile on his face.

"Do you like Mina?" Renge asked as she pointed to her, which made Ed blush.

"Renge-Chan!" Mina yelled while blushing.

"Um…uh...I…uh" Ed said a little flushed.

Maki started to giggle at his reaction, she know that he liked Mina.

They were now crossing the street, but then a car came right toured Mina, the car was going way to fast then Ed pushed Mina out of the way, and a loud crash came, and Ed was hit.

"ED-KUN!!?" Mina yelled as she ran to him, he was unconscious, and he was hurt.

"ED!?" Eddy and Double D yelled in horror, they both ran to him to see if he was okay, he was in very bad shape.

"Ed-Kun is hurt call an ambulance, someone please help!" Renge yelled with tears in her eyes.

"No, Ed please don't die on us!" Eddy yelled with tears forming in his eyes.

"Ed, please wake up!" Double D said with tears going down his cheeks.

"Ed-Kun, don't die, please don't die!" Mina said crying, she laid his head on her lap to rest on.

* * *

Hospital 

Ed opened his eyes, he saw his best friends, everything was fuzzy and he was very disoriented.

"Ed your okay!!" Double D yelled in happiness.

"W…What happened?" Ed said very dizzy and disoriented.

"You're in the hospital, you were hit by a car" Eddy said.

"You saved Minas life, Ed, you're a hero" Double D said happy.

"I'm a hero?" Ed said confused.

"Yep, that was very brave Ed" Double D said.

"Is Mina okay?" Ed asked very worried.

"She's alright, but she's a little shaken up" Eddy answered.

"Can I see her?" Ed asked.

"Of course, will go get her" Double D said as he took Eddy with him.

* * *

The waiting room

Everyone was sitting on the waiting benches; Sakura and Renge were pretty concerned about Ed health, Yuu was very concerned about Ed condition, Michiru was sitting on the bench and Maki was trying to help Mina though this.

"This is all my fault!" Mina yelled while crying.

"No it wasn't Mina-Chan, He saved your life, you should be happy" Maki said while comforting her.

"Yeah but, Ed-Kun's hurt because of me" Mina said as tears went down her face.

"Mina, don't be so hard on yourself, it's not your fault" Sakura assured her.

Then Eddy and Double D came out of Eds room, everyone wanted to know that he was alright.

"Is he okay?" Sakura asked the two Ed boys.

"Yeah he's alright, but he wants to see Mina" Double D said.

"M…Me?" Mina said really nervous, Eddy said "Yeah" He said still a little upset, she got up and opened the door quietly, she peeked through the door crack, and he was up in his bed, looking at the outside of the window.

"E…Ed-kun, are you okay, can I come in?" Mina said with a soft voice.

"Yeah, come on in!" Ed said with a smile on his face, she did what she was told and took a chair and sat down next to him.

"Ed-Kun, do you need anything?" Mina asked.

"Nah, I just want to talk to you" Ed said with a goofy grin.

"I'm so sorry that you got hurt, it's all my fault" Mina said while crying.

"No it isn't" Ed assured her.

"Really?" Mina asked while tears came down her cheeks.

"Well, I didn't want to see you get hurt, you're my friend, and I'll do anything to protect you!" Ed said with a lot of determination.

Mina started to cry, he was so brave and so strong and will do anything to protect her and her friends "That was so sweet" Mina said with happiness.

"You're welcome Mina, and no matter what happens, I'll will always be their for you, I promise!" Ed said as he held her hand, Mina started to blush at this.

"E…Ed-Kun?" Mina said while looking down at her feet.

"Yeah, Mina?" Ed answered with a goofy grin on his face.

Minas heart was racing, and she was sweating a lot as well "I…I lo…Lov" Mina tried to say, but was interrupted by a door slamming open, it was Yuu.

"Mina-Chan, we have to go, Ed-San needs some rest" Yuu said to her big breasted friend.

"Okay!" Mina agreed Yuu closed the door to let them have some time together before Mina leaves.

"Well, I have to go" Mina said as she got up from her seat.

"But, Mina what were you going to ask me?" Ed asked.

"I…It was nothing, I have to go, I'll come tomorrow" Mina said as she walked out the door.

"Mina, wait!" Ed tried to stop her from leaving, but it was too late, Ed feel back on his bed, tired and hungry, he called the nurse for something to eat.

**To be continued**


	4. The accident we will never forget part 2

Chapter 4

It was a sunny day in Tokyo, Japan, Ed was asleep in his bed, he was thinking about what Mina was going to say before she left, he was very confused, he shuck the feeling away, then the nurse came through the door, she had a big smile on her face.

"Good morning, Ed-Kun." the nurse greeted.

"Oh good morning, Kasumi!" Ed said with a smile.

"You have visitors." The nurse said as she let Eddy and Double D came inside.

"Hey guys!" Ed greeted with his goofy grin, the two Eds were not surprised that he wasn't hurt from the incident.

"Good evening Ed, we brought you some pudding skin." Double D said as he walked up to his bed and gave the pudding to him.

"PUDDING SKIN!" Ed yelled with joy.

"It's nice to see that you haven't changed, Lumpy." Eddy said with a smile.

"Why would I?" Ed asked while eating his pudding skin.

"The accident was so sudden we thought you be a little paranoid." Double D said.

"It was just a car accident, I'm fine!" Ed said with his signature grin.

"Well were going to leave now will come back tomorrow, bye!" Double D said as he left and Eddy followed.

"See ya guys!" Ed said as he waved to them.

"Now let me see your arm." Kasumi said, Ed gave her the bandaged up arm, she took off the old bandages and put on new ones, when she was finished she smiled at Ed.

"How dose it feel?" Kasumi asked.

"Great thanks!" Ed said with a goofy grin.

"Okay I'll come back to check on you okay?" Kasumi said while she walked to the door.

"Okay!" Ed said, Kasumi left and Ed fell back on his bed, he was thinking about what Mina was trying to say to him.

"I wonder what she's doing?" Ed thought to himself.

* * *

The next day

Mina was walking by herself thinking of what to get Ed, then she spotted a bakery down the street, she smiled.

"I can give a Ed-Kun a cake." Mina thought, she ran to the bakery (with her breast bouncing as well) she made it to the shop, her eyes sparkled with joy and excitement, she ran to the counter, the owner was a 20 year old man.

"How can I help you?" The man asked nicely, Mina thought about what kind of cake Ed liked, but she figured that he liked all kinds of cakes.

"C-Can I have a chocolate cake please?" Mina asked nicely with a shy tone.

"Of course!" The man said as he took out a chocolate cake, Mina paid the man and left to the hospital.

* * *

Hospital

Mina ran though the doors and ran to the counter, a nurse was doing some paper work, then the nurse looked at her; she was panting heavily.

"Are you alright?" The nurse asked while she sweat dropped.

"U-Um can I see Ed-Kun please?" Mina asked she stopped panting.

"Oh yes follow me!" The nurse said happily, Mina followed her.

* * *

Ed's room

Ed was lying on the bed awake and bored, he's been in the same room ever since the accident, then he hared the door open, he got up.

"Ed-San you have a visitor, are you awake?" The nurse asked.

"Yeah sure!" Ed said happily, then the door opened up, it was the nurse and right behind her was none other then.

"Mina!" Ed yelled excitedly, Mina giggled at how excited he was to see her.

"I'll leave you two alone." The nurse said as she left the room, Mina and Ed were the only ones left.

"H-Hi Ed-Kun h-how are you feeling?" Mina asked nervously with a small blush on her cheeks, Ed smiled at her, he loved when she happy to see him.

"I'm doing fine, how are you?" Ed asked.

"G-Good I brought you a cake." Mina said as she took a seat beside Eds bed, she gave him the cake, and Ed took from her hands and he opened it, Eds eyes widened, it was a chocolate cake with the icing say get well, some how Ed felt very touched by this, stared at Mina.

"Thank you Mina I love it." Ed said with a little smile, Ed never gotten anything from a girl before, but Mina was first to do such a sweet thing, Mina smiled.

"You're welcome Ed-Kun." Mina said bashfully.

"Mina?" Ed asked.

"Yes Ed-kun?" Mina answered.

"What did you wanted to tell me?" Ed asked.

"W-Well I-I just wanted to tell you that I hope you get better soon that's all." Mina lied, she felt really bad about telling him that, but she wasnt ready to tell him "the truth."

"Oh okay then you want to share the cake with me?" Ed asked with a grin.

"H-Hai!" Mina agreed and started to finish the cake with Ed.

* * *

Next day

Ed was finally out of the hospital and was back at Sakura's place, everyone was there Yuu, Michiru, Renge, Mina and Maki, everyone was happy that he was back.

"It's great to have you back Ed." Double D said with a smile.

"Yeah." Sakura agreed.

"Gee thanks guys!" Ed said while rubbing the back of his head, then he felt something soft against his arm, Ed looked to see who it was and he blushed like crazy, it was Mina holding on to his arm with her huge breasts pressed against his arm.

"I'm so happy you're back Ed-kun!" Mina said lovingly, then she pressed her chest against his arm even more, Ed blushed like a tomato.

"YEAH ME TOO!" Renge said as she held his arm, Mina and Renge were staring daggers at each other, everyone sweat dropped at this.

"Gee Ed your such a dog!" Eddy said with a sly grin on his face.

"Eddy!" Double D yelled.

**To be continued**


	5. The big fight part 1

Chapter 5

Ed, Edd and Eddy were now in the streets of Tokyo, it was a bright day and nothing was out of the ordinary. Eddy finally spoke.

"Man! This sucks!" Eddy yelled bored out of his mind. "Lets go to the arcade!"

"No Eddy, we have to pick up the groceries for Sakura!" Double D said with a strict look on his face.

"We can do that later! Lets go!" Eddy yelled as the sock hat waring Ed boy, Double D looked at him with a disapponted look.

"No, we promised her, Eddy! " Double D yelled "Now lets go, come on Ed."

Ed didn't respond.

"Ed?" Double D said again.

He still didn't answer.

"Hey Mono-brow! Come on!" Eddy yelled as he tried to grab Ed by the shirt. But he didn't budge. Eddy then gave up from tiredness and exhaustion.

"(Pant) God (Pant) What hell is this (Pant) guy made of?(Pant)" Eddy said while breathing heavily. Then Eddy and Double D looked to see what Ed was staring at, the saw a people street fighting in a alley.

"Street fighters?" Double D said confused by what he was seeing.

"Seems awesome to watch!" Eddy said with a grin on his face, Ed then smiled and ran into the alley.

"Ed! Wait!" Double D yelled as he ran after his dim-witted friend.

"Wait up!" Eddy yelled as he followed the two Ed boys, the finally made it to the alley to find a bunch of men, they were fighting each other.

"COOL!" Ed yelled in excitement, but then everyone faced the three teens. The trio was now frightened.

"Who the hell are you guys?" One of the men asked rudely.

"Uh..Um.." Double D tried to speak, Eddy went behind the sock hat Ed.

"I'M ED! This is Double D and Eddy. They're my friends!" Ed spoke with a happy look on his face. The men looked at him with confused look, then a man walked up to the trio. He had black hair and wore a red cape, a pair of shades, red shirt with designs on them, and baggy blue jeans. He had a mean look on his face.

"You three are sure brave to come here..." The man said with a tough look. Ed still had on a smile, but then the man came up to him.

"What's with that look?" The guy said "You can't hear?"

"I got great hearing, thanks for asking!" Ed said with a smile. The man sweatdropped at the guy's stupidity.

"Lets beat the carp out of these idiots!" One guy said as he cracked his knuckles. Eddy and Double D were now scared. As the guy came at the two friends, he was suddenly stopped. The man looked up to see a very angry Ed.

"Don't you dare hurt my friends..." Ed said with a dark look in his eyes that sent fear in the rest of the guys.

"W-Who the hell is that guy?" A man said shocked by the teenager's strength and speed, who was this kid.

"He's quick..." Another man said. The man with the shades grinned.

"Hmm, I want to see more from this kid..." The man with shades said as he walked up to him.

"Let me kick his but!" A man yelled, the guy had short brown hair and brown eyes, he wore a purple jacket and a pair of blue jeans "Let me take him on!"

The man with the shades looked at him and said "Sure, go ahead..."

Ed and the brown haired man then got in the ring and readied themselves for the fight.

"You're mine!" The brown haired man said with a snicker.

* * *

On the streets of Tokyo

Maki, Mina, Rengu, Michiru, Yuu and Sakura were going to head out to the arcade. They were going there after school, but they had to pick up the Eds first.

"Hey, were are Ed, Double D and Eddy anyway?" Yuu asked.

"Oh! They went to the store to pick up some food for me while I was at school today," Sakura answered "They should be done by now..."

"We should pro-huh?" Michiru was about to speak when she heard a strange sound coming form an alley near them.

"What's going on over there?" Maki asked confused to the strange sounds, then they heard a familiar screams coming from the alley.

"Eddy!" Yuu yelled shocked by the scream.

"Double D-kun!" Michiru yelled shocked as well.

"ED-KUN!" Mina yelled frantically, she then ran into the alley.

"MINA-CHAN! Wait!" Maki and the others yelled as they ran after the big breasted girl.

As they went inside the alley, they saw Eddy and Double D holding each other in fight.

"Thank goodness," Sakura sighed in relief "You're okay..."

"Yeah, but Eds not very good!" Eddy said while pointing at the fight, Ed was having a difficult time trying to take the man down.

"What's wrong! Not to tough now are ya?" The man said with a grin. The man started to punch him, but Ed dodged the attacks.

"YOU CAN DO IT, ED!" Rengu cheered the dim witted Ed boy.

"Please, be careful, Ed-kun!" Mina said hopefully. Ed then stood his ground ready to pounce.

"Lets do this!" Ed yelled as he charged full speed at the guy, he then did an upper cut on him and grabbed his ankle and smashed him on the ground. Ed made a grin.

"You done yet?" Ed asked the man.

"Wrong!" The man then tugged his foot out of Eds hand and came back on his feet, he then ran at Ed and began to do a barrage of kicks and punches at the teenage boy. Ed manged to doge his kicks and punches. The man was not giving up yet.

"Damn it! Hold still!" The guy yelled in anger, Ed then grabbed him by his shirt, pulled him over and head butted him. The guy went straight down and was out cold.

"That was easy!" Ed said with a goofy grin, all the guys were shocked by what just happened.

"W-What the hell?" One man said with his mouth gaped open.

"I-I don't believe it..." A man said shocked by what he say

"YEAHHH!" Mina and Rengu yelled happily as Ed, they then both hugged him in happiness.

"I knew you could do it, Ed!" Rengu said happily.

"Yeah!" Mina yelled happily, but then their celebration was short lived when the men got back up.

"AHHH!" Rengu screamed.

"H-He's getting up!" Yuu said shocked by what she saw.

"B-But, h-how..." Mina said scared by how strong the man was.

"I'm gonna give up that fast!"

**To be continued **


End file.
